


I heart TWoTL

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death Fix, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Husbands, THE WRATH OF THE LAMB, TWoTL, squished together to make a human heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: This is my birthday card to The Wrath of The Lamb. Four years cancelled and it's still a huge part of my life.I completed this during the 8pm re-watch and it took right until the last seconds... then I froze them before the fall :)Find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	I heart TWoTL




End file.
